Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (2 - 7 \times 6)) \times 10 $
$ = (8 + (2 - 42)) \times 10 $ $ = (8 + (-40)) \times 10 $ $ = (8 - 40) \times 10 $ $ = (-32) \times 10 $ $ = -32 \times 10 $ $ = -320 $